Squadra di Football
I Titani McKinley sono la squadra di football della Scuola William McKinley High . Anche se condividono molti membri, i Titani McKinley spesso agiscono in un ruolo antagonistico alle Nuove Direzioni. Essi sono stati inizialmente allenati da Ken Tanaka , anche se dopo una serie enorme di perdite e il suo esaurimento nervoso, è stato sostituito da Shannon Beiste , il cui allenatore ha aiutato i Titani finalmente ad iniziare a vincere partite. Stagione uno In " Preggers ", riescono a vincere un gioco grazie a Kurt Hummel , il loro nuovo kicker, che insegna loro la danza delle Single Ladies . In " Mash-Up ", Ken, arrabbiato con Will , aggiunge un extra, pratica obbligatoria, allo stesso tempo come Glee Club pratica 's, costringendo Finn , Puck , Mike , Matt a scegliere tra Glee e il calcio, una decisione difficile per il ragazzi. Alla fine, Finn convince l'allenatore di annullare la pratica. La stagione calcistica si conclude con l'episodio « Hell-O "e il basket si avvia. Stagione due A " Audition ", Shannon Beiste viene nominato il nuovo allenatore della squadra di calcio in mancanza, con conseguente riduzione del budget gioia e cheerleading a favore della squadra. Alla pratica lei dice che ognuno è tagliato e che sarà fatto provini. Artie chiede a Finn di aiutarlo a entrare nella squadra di calcio. Beiste ritiene che Finn è colluso contro di lei da costringendola a respingere uno studente disabile, e le gocce Finn da parte del team, nominando Sam Evans come il nuovo quarterback. Matt, avendo trasferito, è più sulla squadra. In " Britney / Brittany ", Beiste mostra compassione verso Artie e Finn, lasciando entrambi parte della squadra di calcio. In " Cheesus alla griglia "dopo aver pregato per un panino, Finn diventare il quarterback di nuovo perché Sam Evans si è infortunato. In " The Sue Sylvester Shuffle ", la squadra di calcio intero deve unirsi al Glee Club. Tutti i ragazzi eseguono lei non c'è , e proprio dopo che ottengono slushied dalla squadra di hockey. Tutti loro smettere di Glee Club, ad eccezione di Finn , Puck , Artie , Mike e Sam . Lauren, Tina, Rachel e Mercedes unirsi alla squadra di calcio. Nel gioco, iniziano a perdere, ma Puck convince gli altri ragazzi a unirsi alla squadra di calcio di nuovo. Sono tutti d'accordo, tranne che per Karofsky. Tutti loro, più Santana, Bretagna e Quinn eseguire "Thriller / Heads Will Roll" e vincono il campionato dopo. In " Silly Love Songs ", la squadra di calcio e il club Glee sembra aver raggiunto una comprensione reciproca, dal momento che nessuno nel Glee Club è stato Slushied dagli eventi del precedente episodio. Stagione tre Nel Progetto Piano Viola , di Shane unito al team di calcio. In I Am Unicorn , Coach Beiste parla della squadra di calcio a giocare i Jets nella prossima produzione di West Side Story , che lei, insieme a Emma e Artie , è il regista. In F asiatici , hanno contribuito a Mike nella sua audizione del freddo per il musical della scuola. In seguito, possono essere visti tra il pubblico del "Maria-Off". In Pot O'Gold, Rory si trasferisce al McKinley High e si unisce al team. La sua uniforme, come la maggior parte dei suoi vestiti, è verde. Membri Noti Glee-coach-beiste-dot-jones-charice-chord-overstreet.jpg|'Shannon': Coach since Audition.|link=Shannon Beiste FinnSeason2.jpg|'Finn': Joins before Pilot: Nº5, Quarterback. since before Pilot to Audition. Quarterback again in Grilled Cheesus.|link=Finn Hudson 300px-PuckSeason2.jpg|'Puck': Joins before Pilot: Nº20|link=Noah Puckerman 300px-MikeSeason2.jpg|'Mike': Joins before Pilot: Nº22|link=Mike Chang ArtieSeason2.jpg|'Artie': Joins in Britney/Brittany: Nº34|link=Artie Abrams Image:Normal_00590.jpg|'Azimio': Joins before Pilot: Nº92|link=Azimio Adams 307px-Karofsky.png|'Dave': Joins before Pilot: Nº67, Nº77 (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle), Right Gaurd|link=David Karofsky Bw3aaqd7opp3at66t.jpg|'Shane': Joins in The Purple Piano Project. Linebacker. Capture8.PNG|'Rory': Joins in Pot O' Gold|link=Rory Flanagan Performance Musicali *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' by Beyoncé. Danced by the McKinley Titans. (Preggers) *'She's Not There' by The Zombies. Sung by Finn, Artie and Sam. Danced by the McKinley Titans. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' by Michael Jackson/''Yeah Yeah Yeahs''. Sung by Artie, Finn, Rachel and Santana. Danced by New Directions and the Football Team. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Cool' from West Side Story. Sung by Mike. Danced by Mike and the Football team. (Asian F) Categoria:Gruppi